kentbandarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Balbulus
Industrial / Metal / Ambient Romney Marsh 1998 to 2003 (formative), 2003 to present Band Members *John Wood (guitar, programming) Live members 2004-2008: *Dan Johnson (bass) *Andy Hawkins (vocals) Info Balbulus began life as a solo recording project of John Wood dating back to around 1998, though the name Balbulus was only decided on in 2003. A previous tentative name was +/-''' or '''Positive/Negative. In 2004, John recruited former bandmate and school friend Dan Johnson to play bass, and the pair began gigging as an instrumental duo. Before long, Andy H of Surgery Without Research offered to add lyrics and vocals, and the trio was formed. This line up continued until 2008, when distance and time restraints prompted the band to split. John continued Balbulus as a solo act. John and Andy later reformed as a duo under the name Tragic Millennium, focussing on the heavier industrial side of the Balbulus material. Related Bands *Nancy's Place - Andy *Critical Confusion - John, Dan *Elemental - John *The Soft Verges - Andy *Pattern Crysis - Dan *F.U.T.A. - John *Eschatology - John *Earshot - John *Pornocop - Andy *Nil By Mouth - Andy *Einsteifen - Dan *Lambda Sond - John *Black Sky Mourning - Dan *Surgery Without Research - Andy, Dan *Tragic Millennium - John, Andy *Selkie - Dan *The Warriors - Andy *Jesus Fix - John Recordings * 'Aspect : Redundant' CD demo 2003 * 'Rekindle' CD demo 2004 * 'Roughs' CD comp 2005 * 'Preview' CD promo 2006 * 'Stormprayer' CD demo 2008 * 'ion1 EP' CD 2012 * 'ion2 EP' CD 2012 * 'ion3 EP' DL 2013 * 'The Eternal Night EP' DL 2013 Gigs Solo noise (pre-Balbulus): *30/07/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Einsteifen + ?) *30/10/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Einsteifen, w. Dog Green Sector) *31/03/00 - Ashford, Upstairs @ The Victoria (supp. Jesus Fix ) *14/04/00 - Gravesend, Red Lion (supp. Bind, w. Einsteifen) amp got turned off. *??/10/00 - Cheriton, Stripes Club (supp. Einsteifen + The Oakacetator). Possibly 28th Oct? *05/01/01 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Einsteifen, w. Spent) Instrumental duo: *10/04/04 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Surgery Without Research ) *21/05/04 - Folkestone , Harp Club (+ Lambda Sond ) *21/08/04 - Folkestone , Harp Club (supp. Surgery Without Research ) *16/10/04 - Ashford, The Star (all-dayer, + other bands) *11/12/04 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Surgery Without Research , w. Teratoma ) *18/12/04 - Ashford, The Star (all-dayer, + other bands) Trio: *07/05/05 - Folkestone , Harp Club (+ Teratoma ) *02/07/05 - Folkestone , Harp Club (+ The Slugs ) *05/11/05 - Folkestone , Harp Club (+ Trauma Doll ) *01/04/06 - Folkestone , Harp Club (+ Snuff Radio ) *03/09/06 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (+ Snuff Radio ) *19/12/06 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Black Sky Mourning , w. Snuff Radio / Teratoma + Titan ) *13/05/07 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Black Sky Mourning , w. There Goes Everything ) *23/08/07 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (+ Duncan Black + Snuff Radio ) Solo: *27/03/07 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Surgery Without Research + Teratoma , w. Titan ) *03/07/08 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Cellar 170 + Gunner Sgt. , w. Dan Blood) *27/07/08 - Ashford, Create Festival (other acts inc. Shychlo + More Than Normal + Los Salvadores + Elephants ) *23/10/08 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (+ Duncan Black + yes!metro + Tetrio) *26/08/09 - Folkestone, Chambers (supp. The Lykes Of Yew + The Hofmann Sound + Joff's Invalid Edwardians , w. Tim Wade) *27/08/09 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. NeonHalo + Reasonable Doubt , w. Jekazol ) *19/11/09 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Shychlo + Jack 'N' That + Stone Pulse ) *04/12/09 - Folkestone, Bar Below The View (supp. Crow + The Lykes Of Yew ) *08/04/11 - Folkestone, Bar Below The View (supp. Nancy's Place + Jesus Fix + The Lykes Of Yew ) *19/03/16 - Folkestone, Harp Restrung (supp. The Green Inspiration Band) *10/12/16 - Folkestone, Harp Restrung (supp. Cubic Space Division)